Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2
BEFORE: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Dark Cutscene) NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 (Ruins Area) Someone makes a return. Plot *Pikachu and Diancie exit out of the Gate to the Garden Area, they head to Genesect* Genesect: You've returned already? *Genesect appears* Genesect: Tell me, did you get the first Friendship Star? Diancie: We did, we met Goodra, and he seemed happy. *Pikachu shows Genesect the Friendship Star* Genesect: What beautiful glimmer it shines! Now all we to do is to get the other 6 Stars and we could be able to open the Negative Gate. ???: GENESECT! We.. might have a problem! *The pokémon that interrupted reveals to be Klefki* Genesect: Lady Klefki, what got you so worried? Klefki: Umm, you see.... how do I explain this? Ummmmmmm. Okay. So.... I found a pokémon knocked out cold on one of the floating islands. Genesect: What, how? What pokémon is it? Klefki: Follow me! I'll show you. *Genesect follows Klefki to the floating island* Diancie: We should follow too. *Pikachu and Diancie follow Genesect to the island* *The "knocked out" pokémon reveals to be Snivy* Klefki: Here it is, I found her while I was just going to enjoy the view. Genesect: Hmmm, she doesn't look too familiar. *Pikachu looks at the sleeping Snivy, and realizes that he knows her* *Pikachu tells Genesect about Snivy* Gensect: Wait, so you're telling me that this particular pokémon that's sleeping right now is one of your friends? *Pikachu nods yes* Diancie: Well I wonder how she got here in the first place... *Snivy wakes up* Snivy: Where am I?... Klefki: Hey, she's awake! Snivy: Wh-what? What did you say before? I'm exhausted... *Snivy notices Pikachu* Snivy: Oh! Hey, Pikachu! I didn't even see you just now. Where even am I anyways? The last thing I remember was being hypnotized by a big scary monster. Diancie: A big scary monster? Well, let's forget about that. Snivy, did you remember anything else rather than just the "monster"? Snivy: Many other pokémon I was with in some dark scary castle got brainwashed by creepy looking goons. Diancie: I guess that's enough information. Pikachu, we're gonna find the next Gate, let's go. Snivy: Wait! I want to come! Please? Diancie: Do you really want to come with us? Pikachu, are you okay with this? Snivy: I already made my decision, if you guys somehow see some of those monsters I saw before later on your journey, count me in. Now let's save these parks from destruction! (Snivy has joined your party! She is really fast, and can slightly jump higher than Pikachu.) Diancie: Okay, you're in the team now. Snivy: Thanks, now where to? *You can play as Snivy now, she is required to get past a tall box blocking your way to the gate, you can use a lever on the other side to remove the box* *You now must open the Gate by using a lot Friendship Power that would be enough to open it* *After opening the door* Goodra: Hey! I forgot to tell you guys something! *Goodra arrives* Goodra: There's a new attraction in the Garden Area that I forgot to tell you, it was closed because all the bugs were eating it. Diancie: Oooh, a new attraction. Pikachu, maybe you should have a bit of fun for once. I'll let you play it a bit, we still have some time. (In Goodra's Garden Protector, you are the protector of a small Vegetable Garden that the Bugs are trying to get to, defeat Bugs to get points and survive for as much as you can! If the Garden is destroyed, the round ends!) *After playing the attraction once* Chespin: Wow, you all are really good at this game. I didn't play it myself, but I really like you guys now, how about I hang out with you for a bit? (Chespin, has become one of your partners. He can use Rollout to destroy anything fragile) Diancie: Okay Pikachu, now let's see what lies behind that Gate we were getting to earlier. *Pikachu and friends head to the second Gate, where they now arrive at the Ruins Area* Category:Poképark 3: Wonders Return